


A last note to Sebastian

by 2cajuman2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cajuman2/pseuds/2cajuman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach Shooting: Sebastian finds an envelope bearing his initials on the kitchen counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A last note to Sebastian

Sebastian looked at the envelope in his hands. He'd found it on the kitchen counter and he was in no mood for anything but sleep. He'd just found out that his boss had shot a bullet through his brain and that meant, he had to fix everything. The efficient "S.M." spoke volumes, aside from the fact, Jim never really left him notes, they kept business to a minimum in the flat.

He carefully open it and slid out a card, with a cat on it. A fluffy little white cat. "Bastard" he muttered to himself. This was bad news, he knew it already. He opened it up and with a small amount of disbelief, read:

Sebastian,

I know you'll think that I am insane, which of course, I am, but perhaps that even I wouldn't go to such lengths to ruin Sherlock Holmes. It was my addiction, finally, in the haze of stupidity, I found Sherlock, a mind that could almost equal mine, a mind that I could push and test. 

I had to play the game. I had to win. I was so bored.  
Most of life, most of everyday, most of every single day, it's so mundane, Seb, I couldn't do it.  
I created my purpose, created an empire, but the empire wasn't enough. Fulfilling basic bodily desires wasn't enough. I had to complete my purpose.

I found Sherlock.  
I found an equal.  
I had to destroy him.

Just know, that if you're reading this, I found a moment of pure happiness, delight and completeness, because I won. 

No matter what you think.  
No matter the future for everyone else, I won.

I may have left the world, but I've left enough behind to create an impact. I've succeeded.

Do your job and do it as you always do,

Jim

**Author's Note:**

> This card can be found: Jimyoubastard.tumblr.com, I wrote it August 24, 2012. I've been told I should put it on here, so here it is, with a little extra padding.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
